


Undertale, the fandom

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: And let the flame wars begin, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alternately titled 'skeletons don't have dongs you moronic fuckers'





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, so why is it that ACTUAL GOOD FANFIC never gets any views in this shitty fandom?  Why is it that all anyone ever writes is skeleton porn? I mean that doesn't even make any sense. But when someone actually comes up with an interesting, UNIQUE plot idea, they get ignored because it's doesn't have skeleton dongs in it. What the fuck? Why is the most popular relationship tag 'sans X reader'? That's fucked up, guys, go get some actual ships. And maybe a life while you're at it.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry I got my rant in your skeleton porn. Oh wait, no I'm not. I find it ironic that before this addition the last three fanfics before this were sans/reader. Pathetic. Also, what's up with the 'fontcest' thing? What. The. Fuck. The skeletons are brothers, not... Whatever the fuck they are in that ship. This fandom gets worse every day.


End file.
